Milkshakes, Bees, and Antique Shops
by xToastedZelda
Summary: A story about two people who fell in love... and then four years later went on a date. Destiel AU


**Based On a True Story**

"This is it," Castiel told himself as he checked out his outfit in the full-length mirror in his bedroom.

Four years ago, when he was about 14, Castiel Novak met someone so enchantingly wonderful, he felt like he was walking on air the moment he saw him. But he knew Dean Winchester, then 19, would never even consider thinking about him that way, he was practically a child. They lived about two hours away from each other so they kept in contact off and on for the past few years online, passive aggressively. Meaning they pretty much just had small talk and made relative comments to each other, but nothing more. Every time Dean would post a picture of himself and whoever he was dating at the time, the idea that Castiel would never be the one in those pictures was branded into his brain over and over again.

Until a few weeks ago.

Castiel liked to consider himself an amateur photographer. A heavy snowfall inspired him to get out of the house and photograph the branches of trees devoid of leaves and now covered in fresh snow. After he got all the pictures he felt he could take, he turned the camera around and took one of himself. The snow was still flurrying down and dusted the hair that stuck out of the grey toque he wore. He posted the picture and Dean commented:

Stunning :)

Wait...what? Did that just happen? Castiel refreshed the page nearly fifty times and the word stayed. Stunning? Really? He blushed as he reread the comment to himself.

Then the unthinkable happened. About a week later, Dean messaged him.

"hey so i think ur really cool and your pics are amazing"

Which initiated a conversation that went on until 3 am consisting of the admitting of mutual feelings and references to old tv shows from their childhood. Then they decided they needed to see each other. Unfortunately, Dean's '67 Chevy Impala had been totaled recently and wasn't going to be running for a few weeks.

But now the engine was running smoothly and after two weeks of late night online chatting, they finally set up a real date. Dean would drive the hour and fourty-five minutes into Castiel's town and Castiel would meet him on their towns infamous covered bridge.

Castiel was getting ready to embark on the walk that will change his life forever.

After applying extensive amounts of sun block onto his fair skin, he popped in some earbuds and all but skipped out the door in excitement. On the way to the bridge, Castiel thought back on all the conversations he had with Dean over the past couple of weeks. From every time Dean said something cute down to the embarrassing old memories they shared.

Before he knew it, he was standing in the opening of the covered bridge, pacing nervously because this. Was. It. He'd seen Dean a few times over the past four years; their families ran in similar circles. But never had he seen him with Dean knowing how he felt and knowing how Dean felt about him.

And then it was happening.

A shiny black Impala rolled into view and Castiel's breath caught. _There he is_, he thought. _He's right there, he can see me. _He pulled at a loose thread on his light jacket as the car stopped and Dean swaggered out. They held eye contact as Dean stepped toward him. Then Dean held his arms out as an invitation to be hugged and Castiel pressed his body against Dean and they fit together like two lost puzzle pieces.

They stayed like that for a long, comfortable moment before releasing and looking into each others eyes.

"It's so good to see you," Dean spoke first. Castiel was so excited just to be in his presence again that words almost escaped him.

"'S good to see you, too." Oh my god, focus Cas, he's just a normal human being. "Let's go look in the shops," he finally made out. Dean nodded and they started walking towards the several consecutive antique shops on one of the main streets of the town. They fell into step and conversation soon became natural for Castiel.

Dean caught sight of a malt shop at the end of the strip and suggested milkshakes. Well, Castiel could never say no to that, especially not to Dean. He nodded eagerly and they eventually made it to the shop, after stopping in every antique store along the way. Castiel ordered a raspberry milkshake and Dean ordered blueberry. Dean and Castiel took their cups outside and made their way back down the other side of the street.

Castiel laughed hard when a bee flew a little bit too close to Dean who freaked out and quickly averted the two into the nearest store.

"What's wrong with bees?" he finally asked when he calmed down from the laughter.

"Psh, nothing," Dean stated over-confidently. "Come on, there's probably some cool stuff in here."

Castiel shook his head grinning but followed him anyway.

The next store they found themselves in was called TV Memories, which not only had old tv memorabilia, but also vintage video game and movie merchandise. They scanned the shelves when Dean caught sight of an original GameBoy in a case that held seven games including the one inside the handheld console. Dean and Castiel grinned at each other as this was one of the things they talked about. Dean carried it to the counter and promptly paid for it.

Eventually, the two found themselves sitting beside the river that ran under the aforementioned bridge. Castiel sat cross-legged with his hands on his knees. Throughout the conversation, Dean scooted closer and closer to Castiel who couldn't figure out what he was doing. Dean eventually slid his hand under Cas's and intertwined their fingers. Then Dean did one of those cheesy pretend-to-yawn-and-put-his-arm-around-you things. Castiel couldn't help but blush.

Dean looked down into his amazingly blue eyes. He cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand and before Castiel knew it, Dean pressed his lips against his. His eyes slid closed as he leaned into the kiss. _Our first kiss_, Castiel thought just as cheesily as it sounded.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "I think I get the gist."

They kissed again. And again. And again. And they continued kissing until it was getting late and Dean had to get home.

Dean drove Castiel to his house with Castiel's hand in his on the seat inbetween them. When they finally arrived at the Novak residence, Dean walked Castiel to the door like a gentleman and placed one final tender kiss onto Cas's lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**a/n:** And yes, 90% of the events in this fic actually happened. Of course I had to garnish it a bit and take out other bits but yeah, this is basically what happened about a year ago when I finally got together with My Dean. Except his name isn't Dean, and my name isn't Cas. But this is to just prove that I can turn any story into Destiel. You're welcome.

**EDIT: **yea dean and i broke up lol idgaf


End file.
